Class
There are nine distinct classes in the World of Kung Fu. Each one centers around a preferred fighting Weapon, and each has a different set of Class spells to use. ---- Spear - The Ancestor of All Weapons. It represents the perfect combination of power and skill. The master of spear can fight with hundreds of enemies without being hit by any one of them. With the highest amount of AOE (area of effect) attacks, they can easily attack large groups of enemies. Highly adored by new players for easy leveling. ---- Staff - Perfect in Defense. The wielders of the staff are mature, stable, and intelligent combatants. They are always waiting for their opportunity to attack. Compared to other weapons, staff is much stronger in defense but a little weaker in attack. ---- Hammer & Axe - Dual Weapons of Great Power. Those who use them seize every chance to deal maximum damage to their enemies. However, they are a bit weak in defense. ---- Bow - The Force of Nature. Eternal hunters, their meditative skills are much better than most. Skilled in ranged combat, bow users can defeat enemies from over 100 paces. Their best defense is the distance between them and their enemies. ---- Fist - The Way of The Fist. Masters of this discipline can attack an enemy without even touching them. A warrior who uses his fists can perform a series of attacks in a short period of time. They have mainly mid-range to close-ranges attacks that stack DOT's (damage over time) ---- Broadsword - Savagery over Complexity. They prefer to kill enemies with only one blow. The master of the broadsword can even silence their enemy's attacks. However, they are not good at defense. They will be in danger if their opponent does not fall quickly. ---- Fan - The Dragon Wind. Expert in Leechcraft and healing arts, users of the Fan may look weak, but have great power. They often cure their team members in a fight, without thought to their own safety. This knowledge and dedication has also gifted them with a fair amount of resilience themselves. ---- Sword - The Gentleman's Weapon. When used well, the skilled warrior appears smooth and handsome in their movement. It is easy to learn but hard to master. The master of swords can deal an onslaught of damage to their enemy, and even silence their skills. Becomes much stronger later in the game. ---- Hook - The Iron Will. Most who do have strange personalities, but they are dedicated in their study of this most unique of disciplines. Hook users are skillful in recovery and regeneration, and have great ability with this unique weapon. One of the best support classes. Class Comparison edited by Makusu: Weapon Solo Support Range Attack Power A great Solo class. Favored as the easiest to solo with their amazing AOE. Be careful not to pull too many enemies, though, as many a brave spear-user have fallen due to an under estimation of their opponents. Also adored by new players to the game. Not really a support class, unless they are supporting a Fan. A great addition to any group that's in need of AOE though, and an almost necessary part to any grinding/leveling group. Has great range with many of their AOE's (area of effect). Just under the Bow. Use this to it's full effect, because having the most AOE means you can take on a lot of enemies a once. The attack power isn't as great as Sword or Axe, since the Spear is an all around type of weapon. Their AOE skills make up for this, though. A Great Solo Class Defensive class/Tank Class. Fights will be long, but you will rarely die unless you get in over your head. The best tank, good for taking damage and supporting a group by keeping monsters away from more fragile classes. This is a Close Combat class..Not much range use. Their stuns are ranged attacks. Use them to save allies that are being attacked by enemies and giving your group some moments to regroup. Not Much attack, this is more the Defensive Class then an Attacking Class once again Sword Axe and Spear are more attack. '' ''The class with the highest attack and very low defense. Like a broadsword, take out enemies as quick as possible. This should be no problem, though, with your insanely high damage. This class lacks the healing potential for a supporting role, but they have a wide range of buffs and debuffs that they can use. Their damage can help compensate for this though. Like the Broadsword, the attacks of this class have minimal range, but make up for it with high attack power. Due to the high attack power of their weapons and later their ability to bypass defense, this class is easily capable of putting out the highest damage. Not the greatest Solo weapon in the game. Although it has a better Solo than a Fan. Use your great range to take out enemies from a distance. The Bow is not a great support, it will more likely need support than contribute it. The largest range possible out of all the weapons in the game. Use it to your advantage, as the best defense for a Bow user is the distance between you and your enemy. They have very good damage, and skills that helps them a lot in PvP. If played well, they are able to kill enemies without letting them get too close. Fist are widely accepted as the hardest class to play in WoKF for a variety of reasons. One reason is their inability to fit in with either MP-Gear users (Fan/Hook) or HP-Gear users (Spear/Hammer). They also become very expensive, as both Mana and Health pills are needed to keep up a continuous grind without the help of a support class. Unlike the traditionalist ideas you may have, fists are not close combat (for the most part) and favor mid-ranged attacks. Use the distance to your advantage. Fist doesn't get much in the way of support, other than the ability to pile on DoT (Damage Over Time) to a boss in teams. They can pull away enemy boss minions, though, which can be quite helpful. With a couple of their attacks, Fist users are able to place DoT's on enemies before they are even able to attack. Their range isn't as good as Bow, but it's quite significant if they use a hit-and-run strategy. Individually, Fist attacks aren't very powerful in the manner of the other major fighter classes, but their DoT attacks give them the edge to dominate both PvE and PvP. Even if you manage to kill a Fist before the DoT kills you, it will probably get you shortly after. Except for their ability to stun enemies, the Broadsword is not a support class. The only way they can "support" a group is through their great damage, which is even better if they can stay behind the target, which having group makes doing so much more easily achieved. They also have some stuns, but many monsters (many bosses) are immune to them. Broadsword always have to get close to their enemies, with the longest range attack being an AoE that does minimal damage. The direction that their enemy faces also plays a large role in determining whether certain skills will work. (i.e. The Stunning Panda Blow) Broadsword are at least as powerful as Hammer & Axe players, and they have the added ability of being able to stun and render enemies helpless while they proceed to attack. This makes Broadswords deadly opponents in PvP, second only to Fi 04:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC)st. Their lack of defense makes them an easy target if their stuns fail, however, or if a defense class can outlast the assault (i.e. Staff vs. Broadsword) "Fans are one of the hardest, or almost the hardest class, to level up solo, due to lack of strong attacks or any good form of AOE." Battles will be long, as is the case for Staff users, which means you should probably find a good leveling group early on. The Fans, while lacking in attack, are the best supporters in the game. This is due to having almost every form of healing spell in the game. While alone they are weak, combining them with a melee based class such as Spear, Staff, Sword, or Hammer and Axe can make an almost unbeatable team. Some of the offensive skills of a Fan are long ranged, but the healing skills all require the Fan to be close to their target. Don't count on ranged abilities too much, but use them when you can. The lowest attack power in the game. They deal DoT but not as hard as fist users do. Grouping up with damage dealers to make up for you lack of damage is highly suggested in every situation. The Sword is a Very good solo class, though they really start to shine later on in the game. They have some basic AOE and nice attack power, but be patient as some of their best abilities only show up later in the game. Most likely the main support a sword can provide is their amazing array of silencing abilities. With spells that lock out all spells for people all around the the Sword, it gives them some nice support to add to any group. '' Sword has a mix of close/mid range and even some far range attacks, similar to the hook but with better damage and some AOE thrown in. ''Sword has very high damage, but unlike H&A, their damage is fixed (internal injuries). That means they do the same damage to all enemies, regardless of level or armor, if they can hit them. The hardest one to solo; if you don't know what you're doing. They have no AoE. With their healing and buffs, though, you shouldn't have too much trouble, as long as you understand their complex strategy. Best support class with best buffs and semigood healing skill. A great addition to an team, as they supply buffs, heals, and semi-good damage all in one package. Hooks have a few ranged attacks making them able to kill enemy before he will close to them. Hooks attacks are internal injuries as like in sword. They are not so good in grinding but they are very good in PvP. They make up for their lack of power with survivability through healing. * *